


Glamour

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stared critically at his reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Labor"

Harry stared critically at his reflection. His hair was the same incurably messy black mop as usual. He was slightly taller than Hermione, but not even approaching Ron's six foot one. He was thin, but far from scrawny. Between Quidditch and hard labor at his relatives', he had a fair set of muscles. His skin glowed with a golden summer tan and the only scars visible were the basilisk bite, the mark of Wormtail's knife, and the damning bolt on his forehead.

Harry took one last look, then sighed and strengthened the glamour. No need to show anyone the truth.


End file.
